


Nights in Monaco

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Lucio is invited to host his charity concerts out of Maximilien's venue in Monaco but little did he know that it wasn't Maximilien's idea to invite him. After the night's concert, he's off to meet this wealthy fan.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 19





	Nights in Monaco

“You are one of the youngest men I’ve had perform here. Human, at least,” explained Maximilien who held one of Lucio’s hands with both of his own. The pair sat at a table in one of the casino’s restaurants with two glasses in front of them hosting clear liquid, “And I must say, your show was stunning. You bring so much energy that I wasn’t sure if it was going to match with the overall ambience of the casino, but you’ve brought me quite a bit of revenue.” His optics flashed a bright red and he squeezed his hand, “You must let me host you for the rest of the week and adjust the contract to compensate you for this. I won’t accept anything less.”

Lucio had a smile spread from ear-to-ear as he listened to the venue-owner speak but he was quick to shake his head, “Don’t even worry about it, a week in a nice place like this? If ya give me any more money, I’ll probably gamble it away!” A short laugh followed his words, “I’d love to stay and give another show if you’d like, though, the crowd matched the energy well, and all that cash you’re sending back home on my behalf? Means more than any check you could give me.”

Maximilien leaned back in his seat while keeping his back straightened, “Oh, dear, you do not have to mention it again. I may be a simple omnic from France; however, I see the value in rebuilding Brazil. Your home holds such a deep and rich culture, and your story is inspirational. Anything we can do to get the word out, to encourage others to fight for what they believe is right …”

“Max, thank ya. Really. You’ve made my first trip here such a wonderful experience, and I’m glad I got the chance to meet you! This has been just awesome -- a show like no other. I’ll do whatever other shows you want this week, okay?” The Brazilian man promised, his eyes as bright as his smile.

The omnic cleared his vents and stroked the musician’s hand with a thoughtful nod as he dimmed his optics, “I must confess -- it wasn’t my idea to bring you here. I have a friend, actually, a gentleman I have worked with for a long time. And you see--” He cleared his vents again, “I was thinking after your show, he could meet with you personally.”

“Oh? Yeah, why not? Is he a fan? Wanted some backstage access?” Lucio finally took his hand away from the warm embrace of metal, lifting his wine glass to his lips to take a quick sip, “I don’t mind. Always nice to meet the fans.”

“Well, you see, his interest in you goes beyond your music. He is inspired by your actions and finds your technology intriguing. Do not think of him as a mere fan, but as a friend as well. He’s willing to pay a lot of money, a lot of ‘rebuilding Brazil’ money, for what you have to offer,” explained Maximillien, who took a sip from his own drink, “Now, do not misconstrue my words, but as the financial backing for your visit here, he’s requested an introduction. An evening to speak with you, please tell me you’ll join him?”

Lucio narrowed his eyes at the mention of “technology”, realizing that meant his sound tech. It caused him to tense up since few people truly knew the significance of it, but him using terms like “inspired” gave him hope that maybe this was someone with good intentions, not another person who wanted to buy his tech off of him for less than favorable actions. He thought on the words for a minute or two, focusing on his drink in the meantime. A headache threatened to form at the mere thought of being pressured to sell his tech … again, but …

“I’ll join him, Max, again, it’s always a pleasure to meet a fan,” Lucio insisted, not allowing his smile to falter, “When did you want me to meet him?”

It didn’t take the omnic a single second to reply, “Tonight.” He buzzed with energy, the thrum of his systems seeming to get louder, “I am so happy to hear that you are willing to meet him. He will be thrilled to hear, and I’ve set you two up in one of the new suites, you will adore it.”

“Wait -- you set us up in a suite?” 

Not a restaurant, not a bar, not a public place, but a suite.

“Oh, you must understand, my dear friend is not a very public person, he’s quite… shy,” explained the omnic as he adjusted his optics to a lower setting, reaching to grasp Lucio’s hand once more, “He’s not a man who enjoys being in the public eye, and I’m afraid you are quite the opposite. All eyes would be on the two of you if we were to arrange this meeting anywhere else in the casino.”

A moment of silence was shared between them but Lucio shrugged, “I guess that sounds fine then.” He racked his brain for reasons he didn’t want to be in a suite with this stranger, but he felt comfortable in his surroundings and reasoned that he simply wouldn’t bring his tech. It wasn’t like he had any trouble keeping it under wraps. No problem.

Maximilien’s optics lit up, “Excellent! After this evening’s show, I will come to escort you to the suite.” He patted the hand he held and stood from the table, “You two will have a delightful chat, I am certain.”

And that was that.

Lucio didn’t see the owner of the casino until after his show as planned. He was in the process of tying his dreads in a bun atop his head with a reddish undertone mixing with beads of sweat on the tracks of bare skin. His heart was about as fast as a hummingbird’s as he yanked a towel from his belongings to dab his face, “He ready?”

“As soon as you are,” replied Maximilien with his hands steepled together in front of his midsection. He watched the Brazilian man yank his tank top off and push his pants down, adding them to the pile on top of his duffel bag. He tilted his head with a puff of air being released from his vents.

Lucio glanced back as he started pulling a pair of lime green shorts over his boxers that were covered in a rainbow of poison dart frogs, “What are you laughing about over there?” From his duffel bag, a tank top that wasn’t beginning to stink of sweat was pulled out. He shook it out to look at the logo on it -- it was a simple outline of his logo -- and that was deemed good enough and pulled over his head. There was a thin strip of skin where the shirt ended and the pants began. Everything else was shoved into his duffel bag (forced to fit!) then he zipped it up and threw it over a shoulder.

“I think my friend will think your outfits are as darling as I do,” is all Maximilien had to say as he extended his arm. Lucio tucked right next to him, not minding how the omnic embraced him and secured the arm around his shoulders. The pair made their way to the elevators while making small talk. Mainly about how Lucio had decided to make frogs his symbol.

Before Lucio realized it, Maximillan was unlocking a door with his master key card and they entered a room. It was only now that he decided to feel hesitant, leaning into the omnic, “What’s your friend’s name anyways?”

“Akande!” The casino owner raised the volume of his vocalizer for a brief moment, “I’ve arrived.” 

Akande stepped from within the apartment-like hotel room with black slacks hanging off his hips and a white shirt that he was in the process of buttoning up. This left his muscular chest and midsection exposed and Lucio felt a tinge of heat cover his face. That wasn’t even the worst part. This man must’ve been two feet taller than him, at least. The musician had to look up to even see his face that was lightly dusted with facial hair. 

“Are we early? I do apologize, Akande, for interrupting you getting ready,”Maximillen approached his Nigerian friend as he finished buttoning the shirt. The pair pushed their cheeks together, one having to lean up while the other leaned down to accomplish this feat. 

“That is not of concern, Max,” He broke away from him to approach Lucio next, “Allow me to apologize for you having to catch me in that position.” A hand was extended to the wide-eyed musician, “My name is Akande, as Maximillen may have told you, I am a big fan.”

Lucio heard his heartbeat in his ears as he was still lost in the differences between his short, thick frame versus Akande’s overwhelming size. He reached out a hand with the intent of a hearty handshake but to his surprise, his hand was grasped by the larger one and pulled up until the man could press his lips against the back of it. Despite Akande leaning down to make this happen, Lucio found himself pushing up on the balls of his feet.

This moment seemed to last forever until it had been interrupted by the omnic, who saved Lucio from the realization that he hadn’t said a word yet, “I’ll leave you two be. Should you need any services this evening, do not hesitate to call my direct line.” He departed the hotel room without waiting for a response.  
And that’s when Lucio exhaled, “So, wow. I’m happy to hear you’re such a big fan…” He reeled his hand back when it was released and crossed both arms over his midsection, “It’s nice to meet you, Akande.”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Lucio, come in, come in--” He gestured towards the rest of the room and shifted until he could reach an arm around the shorter man and lead him further into the place, “I was thinking we could share a drink while we spoke.”

“I can’t even believe how big these rooms are sometimes,” He instinctively stepped closer to the man, nearly melting when the hand touched his back. Why was that such a nice feeling? From a stranger? Lucio stepped through the area that was akin to a living room, seeing that there were already empty glasses set atop a bar area against the wall, “And I thought I was in a nice room.” He laughed.

Akande rolled his shoulders and waited for the musician to take a seat first before he sat on the stool next to him, “Maximilien is always outdoing himself. I told him my expectations of the room for this stay, and he made it happen. Are you not fond of the room you’re in? Should I have a conversation with him?” 

“Nah, my room’s great! Much nicer than some places I’ve stayed in the past,” Lucio brought one of his legs up over the other and swung from side to side on the stool, “I can’t say I need much unless I brought all my babies along--”

“Dogs?” Akande raised an eyebrow.

“Beardies, frogs, fish… wish they could all tour with me, but hey--” He suddenly yanked his phone from his pocket and pulled up the gallery, “Lemme show you them, okay?” Lucio tapped on one of the images, “Okay, this is one of my frogs. Try and spot ‘em.” He flipped the phone in Akande’s direction with a grin spanning from ear-to-ear. 

Akande’s eyes scanned over the screen. It was all browns and greens, and he understood. The frog was hiding in its enclosure, but after they shared a couple silent minutes (with the younger man showing no signs of breaking and telling him), he finally sighed, “What am I missing?”

Lucio looked as if he was about to leap out of his seat with excitement when he stumped him, “Okay, look, look!” He bounced in his seat and threw his finger on the spot where the frog hid, causing Akande to narrow his eyes.

But before he could even reply, his fingers were moving again, “Okay, next, this is one of my beardies, and normally? They don’t really hide? Like, they’re always just vibing at the front of their enclosure so imagine my surprise when…” His words started trailing as he turned his phone to scroll through a few images, “And here… we … go…”

Lucio flipped the camera again and beamed.

Akande tilted his head and this time, he brought his fingers up to make the image bigger, “Oh, that little one is right there… is that just a baby?”

Lucio looked as if he was going to well up as his cheeks forced his eyes to close half-way in his smile, “Yeah, isn’t he so small? One of my friends put a male and female together, thinking they wouldn’t pop out babies, I mean, come on, right?” He tilted his phone back and kept scrolling.

He continued, “So, I took the babies because I had the space and I still have a couple… I might keep them but you know beardies can’t really be kept together, you really shouldn’t, they’re very territorial so I’d have to re-organize and make some extra space for them…” 

Akande followed along as another picture was thrust into his view, “It sounds like you really have your hands full.” His eyes scanned the image, “What am I looking for in this one?”

“Another frog,” He beamed before adding, “Can you see him? Can you see him?” Eventually, Lucio just pointed this one out as well.

Some of them were really hard to spot, blending right in with their surroundings, but it was almost… fun to see Lucio get so enthused by showing off all of these pictures. He was lost in the conversation.

And this continued well into the evening. It seemed as if talking about his pets was the quickest way to get him carrying the whole conversation. Akande’s quiet nature probably assisted this as Lucio didn’t seem intent on quieting down any time soon.

Hook.  
Line.  
Sinker.

Lucio checked his phone as their conversation grew deeper, startled at the time, but he placed it face down again and looked right back to Akande. Never once did his sound tech come into the conversation. What had he been so worried about? 

Akande took another sip of his drink, “If it’s too late, darling, don’t be afraid to tell me you have to depart, but in the same breath, you are more than welcome to stay here. There’s plenty of room.” 

“I’m a dj, babe, I’ve had later nights than this,” laughed Lucio with a hand extending to push against Akande’s muscle. It was firm and so was his touch, “Thank you for being a good host.” His tongue slid out between his teeth as he offered a huge smile at the other man.

“Oh, Lucio…” purred Akande, placing a hand over Lucio’s before he could pull it away. He scooped it in his own, stroking the top, “I’m going to tell you this…”

Lucio froze and looked up, locking eyes with the man. What could he possibly tell him? Don’t tell him this was a ruse…

“You deserve to be pampered, taken care of…” He explained, still stroking his hand.

Lucio … blushed, “You’re too kind.” 

“Then, you’ll let me take you out proper then?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
